


Honeymoon Adventure

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Honeymoon Adventure

“I can’t believe _this_ is your surprise.”

“What? You don’t like it?” Colt smirked and Ellie narrowed her eyes. 

“You really like to remind me of my lowest point, don’t you?” She pouted and Colt laughed, pulling her closer. 

“What can I say, it was pretty entertaining. But for real though,” he kissed her temple, “I just wanted to do something nice for my _wife_.”

“You have a weird definition of nice,” she murmured against his chest as she took in the view. Out of all possible destinations Colt had to choose this one. It was as if he didn’t even see all these travel agency pamphlets she left in different rooms in their house. She circled her favorite places in hopes Colt would take a hint but… no. He took her on their honeymoon to Cordonia.

Not that she was ungrateful. She was very grateful. She just didn’t necessairly like the reminder of, what she called, ‘the massive freak-out’ which always brought memories of her embarassment. Apparently, Colt was having fun.

“Come on, you wanted to run away here so I thought maybe we should.”

“Colt?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we running away from something? Somebody?” she took a step back and looked at him. His jaw dropped a little but he quickly recomposed himself.

“No, of course not. We’re on our honeymoon.”

“Colt…”

“What? That’s what newlyweds do!”

“Colt,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay. It maaay have something to do with the fact that I wanted to be as far away from your father as possible. And I couldn’t afford tickets to Mars so here we are.”

Ellie chuckled a little before pulling Colt into a hug. “My dad is not that bad. We don’t have to run away from him.”

“He hates me, Ellie.”

“He does not!”

Colt looked at her pointedly. “He was crying the whole time on our wedding. And these were not tears of happiness.”

“He was just emotional that his only child is getting married! It doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you!”

“He gave you already filled-in divorce papers as our wedding gift…”

“Okay, maybe he doesn’t _love_ you yet, but he’s gonna warm up to you soon, I promise!”

Colt opened his mouth to protest but Ellie quickly kissed him so he couldn’t argue with her.

“How about we stop talking about my father and start exploring?” she proposed and Colt smiled.

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~

For the next few days Ellie and Colt were exploring the country like true tourists. Ellie asked Colt to take pictures of her in front of almost everything she saw whereas Colt rather avoided the camera.

“Colt, come on! No one’s gonna believe me we were on a honeymoon together if there’s not even a single picture of you there!”

“We took a selfie together this morning!”

“One! And in bed because you wanted to send it to my father, which by the way I hope you didn’t send. We could take a bed picture everywhere!”

“Okay, fine! How about I stand here and you take a photo of me?” Colt tried to calm his wife down. He hated pictures but if it made Ellie happy then so be it.

“Perfect! You stay here and I’ll just take a few steps back and– oof!!” She bumped into someone and turned around to face the intruder. “Hey! Look where you’re going!!!” she yelled as the stranger looked at her.

“I’m sorry, I did not see you. My apologies.”

“Apologies, apologies! You ruined a perfect shot!”

“As I said, I am sincerely sorry. Now if you excuse me–”

“Excuse, pfft! Jerk!” She yelled at him again when she noticed that Colt paled.

“Ellie–” he started but another man approached the stranger.

“Is there a problem, sir?”

“Yes, there is! You should look where you’re going!” Ellie started and Colt took her hand.

“Ellie!”

“What?!”

“This man here is the King of Cordonia…” Colt said and Ellie’s eyes widened.

“What? Why didn’t you warn me?” She whispered, glancing apologetically at the King.

“I thought you knew what the ruler of the country you wanted to run away to looked like,” he whispered back.

Slowly, Ellie looked up and met with the King’s eyes. “I am so sorry Your…. Majesty? I did not mean to, I just wanted to take a picture of my husband because we are on our honeymoon in your beautiful country and–”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I bumped into you,” the King smiled and Ellie nodded. Colt took her hand and guided her on the other side of the street. Ellie still looked scared and Colt couldn’t help but chuckle.

“El? You’re okay there?” When she didn’t reply, Colt stopped laughing and looked at her concerned. “Ellie?”

“Oh. My. Gosh. I just committed treason.”

“That’s not exactly–”

“I JUST COMMITTED TREASON!!!! I OFFENDED THE KING!!! I’M GONNA GO TO JAIL!!!”

“Ellie! Stop yelling, everyone is looking at you!” Colt tried to silence his wife but she didn’t seem to care.

“I COMMITTED TREASON!!! I’M GONNA BE LOCKED IN A DUNGEON!!! MY LIFE IS OVEEEER!!!”

“Ellie!”

“Oh no, they’re coming after me!” She pointed at the King and the other man who were walking in their direction.

“Excuse me–” the King started but Ellie put up her hand.

“May I say something first?” She asked and the King looked at the other man confused.

“If you must…”

“Colt. These past two weeks were the best weeks of my life. Marrying you was the best thing that happened to me and I will never forget you. I want you to live on. I want you to find someone and have kids, many kids. Don’t visit me in jail, I don’t deserve it. Just live, Colt. Be free. I love you forever and ever and I will never forget you.” She sniffed before extending her hands in front of her and closing her eyes. “Okay, I am ready. You can arrest me now.”

“Arrest you? You dropped your wallet when I bumped into you, for which I am sorry again, and I wanted to give it back to you.” Ellie opened her eyes and saw the man holding her pink wallet.

“Th-thank you. So I am not going to jail?” She asked hesitantly.

“Jail? No!” the King laughed. “Have a nice stay in our country! And congratulations of your marriage!”

When the King walked away she tured to Colt and saw him laughing uncontrollably.

“Ha ha, very funny. I just professed my love to you in front of the King and you’re laughing?”

“I’m sorry, I just– Shit, this is hilarious,” he laughed and Ellie elbowed him.

“Ouch! I’m sorry! I do appreciate you expressing your love in front of everyone,” he gestured the people watching them, “but it was kinda funny.” His expression softened. “I love you too, though. And I’m happy you’re not going to jail.”

Colt pulled her close as she snuggled against him.

“Let’s get back home. I’m done with Cordonia and all these adventures for a bit.”

“Each day with you is like an adventure, not sure if there’s a way to escape now.”

“Do you regret it?” She looked at him, searching for any sign of doubt or hesitation but she didn’t see any. Instead, she saw pure love in his eyes.

“No. Never. It’s me and you against the world, El. I love you, my wife.”

“I love you, too, my husband.”


End file.
